Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Doujin Incest edition
by Fox King jm
Summary: What if Naruto had different families that love him more then they should? Here are the many stories about it. Lemons, A-lot Incest, Some-Drama, Many Crossovers and more. I do not own Naruto or anything else I use. So please enjoy: Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Doujin Incest edition.
1. Please call me Kaa-san

**Hi guys, Johnny here again with another Naruto Make-Out Fanfic. This one will be a Doujin, if you readers don't know what a Doujin is it's a short or long Hentai comic stories of mangas or originals. This Fanfic will have a lot of Incest in it (mostly mother and son). Well y'know mother and son, step-mother, aunt, hot-grandma, brother and sister, cousins, or step-brother and step-sister. To tell you guys the truth, I never did an Incest story with a brother and his sister. It never really had any insert because I usually read the mother and son Doujins. And no there will not be any father and daughter incest, for some reason that is creepy too me. :/ And if you fans and readers know how I do things, yes crossovers and more. :) And oh, this is my version of Naruto, so this doesn't relate to the original story of Naruto or any Anime I use, so anything goes. The first chapter will be a crossover and a story between step-mother and step-son. Okay I think I talk enough, so let's begin. I do not own Naruto or anything I use in this Fanfic, so please enjoy Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Doujin Incest edition. **

**CHAPTER 1: PLEASE CALL ME, KAA-SAN (MOM). **

Naruto Uzumaki was coming home from High-school, he takes off his shoes, his tie, and put his backpack on the hook hanger.

"I'm home." Naruto stated, as he walked to the kitchen.

"Welcome home, Naruto-chan."

**General POV:**

"_Hello there, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and the woman in the kitchen is my step-mother Tier Harribel. And this is my story. I'm 15 years old, blond hair, blue eyes, and well... I also_ _whisker marks, I don't know why I just do. Well you see, my Tou-san is Minato Namikaze and he owns his own business that works mostly all the time, so he's hardly at home. And my real mother Kushina Uzumaki... well she died when I was twelve years-old. After my Kaa-san's death, we move to Tokyo it was really hard on me and Tou-san, and than about a year later, my Tou-san remarried to Harribel. Tou-san has not been paying attention to me either. Well lived at our big house in Tokyo for about three years now. So that's it, this is my life of me, Naruto Uzumaki." _

**General POV: End.**

Naruto's step-mother wore her usually violet kimono, she is a true beauty. Harribel had short blond hair, green eyes, dark-skin, and a perfect ebony body. Her lushes lips, her E-cupped breasts, and her big rear-end, would make any man bow in respect for this ebony goddess.

"Naruto-chan, would you like me to make something for you to eat, honey?" Harribel asked.

"No thanks, Harribel. I'm going up stairs to take a nap." Naruto stated.

"..."

"_(Sighs) I hate this..." _Naruto thought to himself, as he made his way upstairs.

Naruto remembered that Harribel called him Sochi (son) once, he didn't feel really comfortable about it. She even once say, she would like that if Naruto to call her Kaa-san (mom or mother), but Naruto never called her that. He never really saw her as his mom and he always called her by her name. As he was about to open the door to his room, his cell phone ringed. Naruto opened his phone to see it was his horrible pink-hair bitch of a girlfriend Sakura. He let out a sigh and answers the phone.

"Hello?" Naruto asked.

"_Naruto, you Baka (idiot) you were suppose to walk me home toady! I swear, I don't know why I am with your dumb-ass self!" _Sakura shouted.

"Sakura-chan, I'm tired... and..." Naruto stated.

"_Whatever! Just don't forget my homework, and don't call me back till you finish it! I'm going to the movies with my friends, so later, Naruto." _Sakura stated, as she ended the call.

"Why me?" Naruto asked himself.

**XxxxX Dinner-Time XxxxX **

At the dinner table, Naruto, his dad Minato, and his step-mother Harribel were eating dinner.

"So, how are you studies coming along Naruto?" Minato asked.

"Fine, just fine." Naruto replied.

"That's good, how about you, Harribel?" Minato asked.

"My day was good, Dear." Harribel replied.

"That's good, my business is doing very well. Maybe we can go on a vacation this year. Just the three of us." Minato stated.

Naruto didn't even touch his food, Harribel notice this, but she didn't say a word.

"I'm not very hungry... I'm going to take a shower and hit the sake." Naruto said, as he left the kitchen and headed upstairs.

"Goodnight, Naruto." Minato said.

"Goodnight, Sochi." Harribel said.

"Ugh... yeah, goodnight, Tou-san, Harribel." Naruto replied.

A minute later after Naruto left the kitchen.

"(Sighs) I have to talk to that boy. I mean look, he didn't even take a bite of his food." Minato stated.

"It's not a big deal, Minato. We should just leave Naruto-chan be." Harribel replied.

"It is a big deal, Naruto needs to have more respect for you. I'm going to talk to him first chance I get." Minato stated.

"No... I'll talk to him." Harribel stated.

"Are you sure?" Minato asked.

"Yes, I know how Naruto-chan feels... so at least I could at least talk to him about whatever is on his mind." Harribel stated.

"(Sighs) Okay, then... I'll let you handle it." Minato replied.

"I know what I am doing, Dear. Naruto-chan will understand if I talk to him directly." Harribel said, as she pours herself a cup of tea.

"I swear, you spoil him to much, you know that right?" Minato asked.

"Like I said, I know what I am doing." Harribel replied.

"Okay, I'm going to bed know, goodnight, Harribel." Minato said, as he left for his room.

"_Naruto... I..." _Harribel thought, as she took a sip of her tea.

**XxxxX the next day XxxxX **

It was a Friday, Naruto got out of school early today. He went up stairs to change clothes, as Naruto put on his regular clothes, he heard a knock on the door.

"Naruto-chan, can I see you down stairs?" Harribel asked.

"Ugh... yeah, sure..." Naruto replied.

Naruto went down stairs to see his step-mother sitting on a pillow mat.

"Please have a sit, we need to talk about some things." Harribel stated.

"About what?" Naruto asked.

"Do you hate me, Naruto-chan?" Harribel asked.

"Well... no... I don't hate you. I just..." Naruto mumbled.

"Are you not happy with me as your mother?" Harribel asked.

"..."

"Naruto-chan, you can tell me anything you know that." Harribel stated.

"..."

Naruto just looked down on the floor, and turn away from Harribel.

"Honey, please talk to me." Harribel asked.

Naruto's cell-phone rings, he saw it was Sakura again. As Naruto was about to answer his phone, Harribel took it away at the last-minute.

"Hey, that's my phone! Give it back!" Naruto shouted.

"I will... as soon as you talk to me about what's on your mind." Harribel stated.

"I don't want to talk to you! I just want my phone back!" Naruto shouted.

"Why?" Harribel asked.

"Because..." Naruto replied.

"Because, why?" Harribel asked.

"Look can I just have my phone back? I just want to be alone, okay?!" Naruto said.

"Why do you want to be alone?" Harribel asked.

"What is this 20 questions or something?! I just want my phone!" Naruto said.

"Sochi, please I just..." Harribel said which made Naruto angrier then before.

"Don't call me that! It's not like you my real mom, damn it!" Naruto shouted, as he breaks out in tears.

"..."

"I have a bad girlfriend who treats me like crap and a father who is hardly at home and thinks so little of me when my mother died. Kaa-chan is the only one who would ever understand me... I miss her... I really miss her... I want to see her smile again." Naruto said, as he cried.

"Naruto-chan..." Harribel said.

"Just leave me alone, okay?!" Naruto shouted, as he tried to run to his room.

Harribel grabbed Naruto by the hand.

"Just let me go!" Naruto said, as he tried to get free of Harribel's grip.

Harribel pulled the young broken-hearted boy into a deep kiss. The kiss lasted for a full minute. After that, Naruto was surprised, Harribel pulled her step-son in a tight hug and place Naruto between her large breasts.

"Harribel..." Naruto said, as he looked up to his step-mother.

"I know how you feel, honey... like you, I also lost someone I loved. I miss him very much. But when I look at you... I see him in you. You see... I love you more than I shouldn't love you. I know it's wrong, but I married your father to be close to you." Harribel stated, as she held Naruto tight.

"..."

"About three years ago..." Harribel stated.

**XxxxX Flashback XxxxX **

It had been seven years since Harribel's lover died. She was waiting in the park to meet Naruto and Minato. It was a friend of Harribel's to introduce them to her.

"Harribel, I know it has been years since your lover pass away, and I know it you're not founding another. But I think you should just meet Minato, and his son looks a lot like him. And who knows you guys might like each other."

"Hi, there, you must be Harribel?" Minato asked.

"Oh, yes. I'm Tier Harribel." Harribel stated.

"It's nice to meet you, and this is my son, Naruto." Minato stated.

Harribel looked at the twelve-year old boy, she couldn't help but blush at the young boy. Naruto did look a lot like her last lover.

"Say hello, Naruto." Minato said.

"Hi." Naruto said.

"Hello, there Naruto-kun. It's nice to meet you." Harribel said with a blush.

**XxxxX Flashback end XxxxX **

"I'm sorry if I afended you, Naruto-chan. I can't hold myself anymore. I need you now, now." Harribel said, as she got on top on Naruto.

"But what about, Tou-san?" Naruto asked.

"Ever since we got married, he has never touched me. But I don't care about that I just need you. Please... I need you, honey." Harribel whimpered.

"But..." Naruto mutter.

"Since we are not blood-related, so it's not incest... what do you say, Naruto-chan?" Harribel asked.

"That's not it... I'm a... well... a virgin." Naruto said, as he blushed.

"So am I... I'm going to enjoy my first time with you, Naruto-chan." Harribel stated, as she lefts up her kimono to show that she was wearing no panties.

"H-Harribel... you're not wearing u-underwear?" Naruto asked.

"Hai... I'll ask again, will you be my first, Naruto-chan?" Harribel asked, as she loosing her kimono.

"Hai... Harribel-chan." Naruto replied, as he returned the kiss.

"_Oh, Naruto-chan..." _Harribel thought happily, as she held Naruto tighter.

Naruto enter into his stepmother's mouth, and she welcomed it. Harribel wrapped her arms her stepson's body. The two blonds continued to hold each other in their arms. The kiss lasted about another minute, and then the blonds broke the kiss and look each in the eyes. Harribel smiled and licked Naruto's cheek.

"You're lips are so soft... you tasted really good, Harribel-chan." Naruto said.

"You too, Naruto-chan..." Harribel said.

Naruto kissed Harribel's neck, making her moan in pleasure.

"Let's go to your room, honey." Harribel said.

"O-Okay... Harribel-chan..." Naruto replied with a smile.

In Naruto's bedroom, Harribel let her kimono drop from her body to reveal her perfect ebony body. Naruto blushed he knew his step-mother had a hot body, but seeing her naked is a different story. Harribel walked up the Naruto to undressing him. She used her hands to strip her step-son naked to leave nothing, but his boxers.

"You have such a nice body, Naruto-chan." Harribel said, as she went to his boxers feeling his manhood.

"H-Harribel-chan..." Naruto moaned.

Naruto's step-mother pulled down his boxers to reveal his large foreskin covered manhood. If she had to guess it was about 8 to 9 inches fairly thick, but even a bit limp it was big even if it was covered in foreskin.

"Oh, my... Naruto-chan you're much bigger than I thought." Harribel stated, as she grabbed her step-son's manhood.

"Please don't laugh at me..." Naruto said with a crimson-red blush.

"No, honey... I would never laugh at you... I love you too much to do that." Harribel replied with a motherly smile.

"Harribel-chan..." Naruto said, as he let out a moan.

Harribel started to stoke his large manhood slowly. She could barely get a grip on it. Naruto let out a few moans of pleasure and bliss, then kissing the foreskin covered mushroom head of his big dick. Naruto never knew that his step-mother did these kinds of things, but he did enjoy it. His step-mother, took the head losing the foreskin. Harribel used her tongue, while massaging his balls and feeling his muscular body. Naruto's step-mother continued this position for about 10 minutes, his skin finally pulled back revealing his big red mushroom head. Naruto's cock was as hard as a rock. Harribel stopped her actions so he wouldn't come too soon.

"I was really enjoying that..." Naruto replied.

"Well, I'll give you something that you would enjoy even more." Harribel stated.

Harribel grabbed her step-son's head and place him between her large breasts.

"I want you to be the first man to suck on my breasts, Naruto-chan." Harribel replied.

"O-Okay..." Naruto said, as he sucked on her left breast.

"Ohhh... Naruto-chan, that feels so good, honey..." Harribel moaned.

Naruto sucked on Harribel's breast like a new-born baby. Harribel's head backed up with pleasure. Naruto sucked her root-beer color nipples, his step-mother used her arms to warp her arms around Naruto's neck to bring him closer. Naruto then sucked on Harribel's second breast. Making her moaned with more pleasure, Naruto sucked on her breast for another 5 minutes. Naruto then stopped his actions, giving his step-mother another kiss.

"Harribel-chan..." Naruto whispered.

"Yes, honey?" Harribel asked.

"I'm sorry..." Naruto replied.

"For what, Naruto-chan?" Harribel asked, as gave Naruto multiple kisses.

"For begin mean to you and by calling you by your name. I'm really sorry for that, please forgive me...please, Kaa-san..." Naruto sobbed, as he buried himself between his step mother's large breasts.

Harribel's eyes widen a bit, for the first time Naruto called her mom.

"Don't cry... I was never mad at you. I love you, Sochi." Harribel stated, as she gave Naruto another deep kiss.

Naruto looked up at his step-mother or rather his new mom, and smiled.

"I love you too, Kaa-san!" Naruto said, as hugged his new mom tight.

Naruto and Harribel continued to kiss each other. Harribel had an idea for her new son. She got on her back on his soft bed and spread her legs to her son, showing everything she had to offer him.

"Do you want to lick my pussy, Sochi?" Harribel asked.

"Hai, Kaa-san..." Naruto replied, as he gently rubbed his mother's pussy.

Harribel let out a sigh of bliss do to, as her son massaging her cunt. Naruto stopped his actions, than positioned himself to Harribel's womanhood. He slowly opened his mother's pussy lips, he than used his tongue to lick her womanhood. Harribel's eyes widen in surprise. She bit her lower lip, her moans became louder, and she used her right to feel her son's back and her left hand to squeeze her breast. Naruto continued to lick Harribel's pussy for another 5 minutes. His mother had another idea, she moved away, pulled her son on his soft bed, and got on top of her son. Naruto felt his manhood against her womanhood.

"I'm not too heavy for you, am I, Sochi?" Harribel asked.

"No, no... I really. I'm enjoying myself, Kaa-san. Besides you really have a hot body." Naruto replied, as he waited to see wait his mother is going to do next.

"You really know how to make a woman feel good about herself, don't you Sochi?" Harribel ask, as she adjusted herself to Naruto's large cock.

"Kaa-san... it feels really good..." Naruto moaned.

"Sochi, you're so big... I'm glad we are having our first time together..." Harribel stated, as her son's manhood slowly entering her virgin pussy inch by inch.

Harribel moaned and groaned in pleasure and a bit of pain, she never had anything this big in her life. Naruto felt mother's pussy the feeling of this was wet, but also warm. As her son's cock continued to enter her cunt, Harribel's held her head back. Now her son's 12 inches now deep inside of her, Harribel rested her hands on his chest. To Naruto, he felt nothing like this before, as for Harribel she was still in a bit of pain.

"Kaa-san, are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine honey, I already broke my hymen with a dildo a long time ago. But it wasn't as big as your cock." Harribel stated, as she leaned closer to her son.

"Kaa-san... ugh, your pussy feels really good... I never did this with anyone till now..." Naruto moaned, as he felt his mother's soft breasts on his chest.

Harribel then begins a slow rhythm motion movement.

"Ugh… you're so big… Sochi… agh…" Harribel moaned, as she moved her hips a bit.

"You're pussy is so warm and wet, Kaa-san." Naruto said, as he let his mother ride on him.

Harribel took her time going nice and slow. Naruto enjoyed his first time of having sex, even if he was having sex with his step-mother. He rubbed her belly, so she can adjust to his size. Naruto and Harribel shared another kiss, as they held each other tighter.

"So good... it feels really, Sochi..." Harribel moaned.

"Hai, it feels really good." Naruto moaned.

"You're cock feels so good, honey. It's really big..." Harribel moaned.

"Well, your cunt is really warm and tight, Kaa-san." Naruto said, as he played with his step-mother's tits once again.

He grabbed and felt her large breasts. Naruto couldn't believe how soft they are. Harribel picked herself up and rode on her son like a horny teenager she went wild. Now adjusted to his size, Harribel increased her speed as she fuck her son. Naruto watched his mother's tits jiggle up and down. He also felt her big heart-shaped juicy rear-end bouncing up and down on his pelvis, as she moved her perfect ebony body. Harribel never felt such bliss in her life-like this before, she love it. Even if he is younger than her, even if she having a relationship with her step-son or rather her new lover, even if she is married to his father, Harribel just wanted to make her new son happy as she can.

"Oh, God! Yes! Yes! You're cock feels so damn good! Keep fucking me, Sochi!" Harribel said, as she loses control over her hips.

"Ride me harder, Kaa-san!" Naruto moaned in pleasure.

"Do you love this, Sochi?" Harribel asked.

"Hai, Kaa-san… I love it." Naruto moaned.

"Do you love fucking me?" Harribel asked.

"Yes… I love fucking you." Naruto groaned.

"Do you love fucking your dirty bitch?" Harribel asked, as she increased her speed and the dirty taking got both blonds turned on.

"Fuck, yeah! I love fucking my Kaa-san! Older women are the best. Oh, fuck you're cunt is getting tighter!" Naruto moaned, as he used his own fucking motion.

Naruto and Harribel continued this position for about 15 minutes, till Naruto's cell-phone rings. Naruto looks at it and to see it was Sakura again. Harribel stops her movements, as Naruto answers his phone.

"Hello?" Naruto asked.

"_Why don't you answer you're fucking phone you, BAKA!" _ Sakura shouted.

"I was busy." Naruto replied.

"_I don't care if you were busy or not! Just answer when I call you! I swear, I don't know why I am with your dumb-ass self! You're so worthless, maybe we should our relationship, and Sasuke-kun would make a better boyfriend than you. Then again you can't live without me, can you, Baka?" _Sakura asked.

"..."

"_Well, answer me, Baka." _Sakura said.

"You know what?" Naruto asked.

"_What, Baka?" _Sakura replied.

"I'm breaking up with you, you heartless bitch. Besides, I have a real woman with me now." Naruto stated, making Harribel smile.

"_What did you just say, you Baka!" _Sakura shouted.

"You're not death, you heard what I said and..." Naruto stated, as Harribel grabbed the phone and continued her movement.

"You heard him, you tramp. I'm his new woman, now. And if you know what's good for you, you don't never come to Naruto-chan's house or call his phone again. Bye you tramp." Harribel stated.

"_Naruto, YOU MOTHER-FU...!" _Sakura shouted, till Harribel hanged up.

"Thank you, Kaa-chan." Naruto said, as he enjoyed his mother riding on him.

"She was nothing more than a witch, besides I'm all yours, Sochi." Harribel stated, as she gave Naruto another deep kiss.

With Sakura now out of his life, he and his mother continued their love-making. Harribel continued to ride her son, as she increased her speed, as did Naruto. Her son grabbed her hips and thrust her hard. Harribel's eyes widen, she let out a gasp, and her pussy trembled with some of her love juice. Naruto thrust his mother a bit harder and faster. His manhood was deep inside her and hitting his mother's womb. Her orgasms went wild, her ass and tits jiggled around freely. As Naruto thrust deeper and deeper, he felt Harribel's pussy tighten around his cock. Then, he used his hands to slide up his Harribel's body to feel her tits, giving them a good squeeze. The both mother and son continued this position for, the next 10 to 15 minutes. Naruto felt Harribel's pussy tighten, and he felt his balls tighten knowing that he was about to cum, as was his new mother.

"I'm about to cum, honey! Sochi! I'm cumming! I'm fucking cumming!" Harribel said, as she lost completely control of her hips.

"I'm almost there too, Kaa-chan! I'm going to cum! I'm cumming!" Naruto said.

"Cum inside of me, Sochi! I'm cumming! I'm cumming! I'm fucking cumming!" Harribel screamed.

"I'm cumming, Kaa-chan!" Naruto roared.

"Oh fuck yes! I'm going to cum too! I'm going to cum! Make me cum, Sochi! Make me cum! I'm fucking cumming, Sochi!" Harribel screamed in pleasure, as mother and son both, reached their climax.

With one hard final thrust, Naruto released the biggest load of her life. Harribel came too, her pussy over flooded with her juices as she felt her son's seed filling up her womb. Harribel fall on top of her son, as Naruto was still cumming inside her new mother. He felt like his dick was malting away, after cumming for a full minute his loads died down. His dick slips out of Harribel's wet cunt, now his cock was now soft. Harribel then rolled off her son resting after her first time of having sex, but for her it was the best.

"That was really amazing, Sochi..." Harribel said weakly, as she bring Naruto closer to her and place Naruto between her large breasts.

"Thank you for being my first, Kaa-chan." Naruto said, as he buried himself between her breasts.

"I love you, Sochi." Harribel said, as she cuddled with her son.

"I love you too, Kaa-chan." Naruto said, as he kissed his mother.

Naruto and Harribel cuddled in his bed. As both mother and son both cuddled with each other, Naruto's cell-phone rings again to see it was his dad, Minato.

"It's Tou-san, should I answer my phone?" Naruto asked.

"Go ahead, honey." Harribel replied, as Naruto answer his phone.

"Hello?" Naruto asked.

"_Naruto, there is something I need to talk to you about." _Minato stated.

"You don't need to worry, Harr... I mean, Kaa-san, already talked about it." Naruto replied.

"_Really? It sounds like she gave you a good talking." _Minato replied.

"Yeah, she did. Kaa-san talk to me about some things and..." Naruto stated, till Harribel grabbed the phone.

"See, I just talked to Sochi and we know understand each other. I told you I know what I was doing. We have never been closer than before." Harribel stated, as she smiled at her son.

"_I guess you were right about that. I was just calling to tell you I'll be home late. I have a meeting and it won't end till 7:00 o'clock. I'll be home around 8:00." _Minato stated.

"Dinner will be ready by then. Sochi and I will just talk some more. We'll see you later than, Dear." Harribel said, as she hanged up the phone.

Harribel wrapped her arms around Naruto giving him another deep kiss.

"Let's get cleaned up, Sochi." Harribel said, as she grabbed Naruto's hand leading him to the bathroom.

"Okay, Kaa-san." Naruto replied.

In the bathroom, Naruto and Harribel pour warm water on themselves. As he poured water on himself, he couldn't help, but look at his mother's big hot juicy rear-end. Naruto blushed, he got an idea, and then he talked to his mother.

"Hey, Kaa-chan..." Naruto said with a crimson-red blush.

"Yes, honey?" Harribel asked.

"Can I fuck your ass?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, my..." Harribel replied with a blush.

"If you don't want to... then..." Naruto said.

"Hai, Sochi..." Harribel replied, as her cheeks got redder.

"Really? You rock, Kaa-chan!" Naruto said, as he hugged Harribel.

Harribel got on her hands and knees waiting for her son. Naruto got behind his mother, and then he spread her butt cheeks, apart revealing her unused rosebud and her wet cunt. Without any warning, Naruto used his tongue to lick her virgin asshole, Harribel let out a gasp in response. Harribel she let out moans and groans she had never done anal before in her life, but she will enjoy with her son. He continued to lube her anus, she bit her lower lip. After 5 minutes of licking his mother's butt-hole, Naruto stopped his actions, and fingered her ass.

"Oh, Sochi... keep playing with my ass..." Harribel moan.

"You have such a nice big ass, Kaa-chan. I can't wait to fuck you." Naruto said, as he continued fingering her ass.

"Mmm... me too, honey... ugh..." Harribel moaned.

Naruto stopped his actions.

"I'm going to get some baby-oil, to lube you some more, Kaa-chan." Naruto stated.

"Please hurry, honey... I need you inside me now..." Harribel moan.

Naruto got the baby-oil and lube his mother's ass. He then lubed the tip of his mushroom head. Naruto grabbed his mother's hips. He then grabbed his dick head and gently rubbed his cock against her lube rosebud. Naruto then slowly pushed himself inside Harribel's ass. Harribel's eyes widen, she let out a scream, and yipped in pain. Naruto never felt anything this tight, his mother's ass was even tighter than her pussy. She felt like her anus was getting pulled from the inside out. Harribel grabbed the edges of the bathtub, as her son continued to push himself inside her ass inch by inch.

"Ohhh... Sochi, it hurts, but it feels kind of good..." Harribel moan in pain, but also pleasure.

"Agh... Kaa-chan... your ass feels so good... it's tighter than your cunt." Naruto replied, as he continued to push himself inside his mother's anal-tube.

Naruto was now completely inside his mother's ass. Harribel's eyes widen with a bit of pain, but a lot of pleasure. Naruto fall on his mother's back. The two blonds stay motionless for about 5 minutes, and then Naruto began a slow fucking movement.

"Oh… oh, Sochi, you're so, deep… inside my butt…" Harribel groaned.

"Wow…Kaa-chan, I love how your ass is so tight around my dick." Naruto said, as he increased his speed.

"Please don't stop... I need you inside me, honey." Harribel moaned.

"I won't, Kaa-chan." Naruto replied, as grabbed her hips and thrust harder.

Naruto increased his speed. Harribel still felt a little unease the feeling of anal was alien to her, but she was getting used to it. Naruto made sure he didn't go to rough to his mother. Harribel was breathing heavily, but she was started to feel pleasure. After 20 minutes of Naruto fucking her ass, Harribel felt no more pain, but pleasure and wanted more.

"Yes, Sochi! Fill my ass with that big cock of yours! Keep fucking me! Fuck me! Fuck my tight ass! Sochi!" Harribel yelled in pleasure and bliss.

He smile and obeyed, he increased his speed a little more fucking his mother more. Naruto rammed, Harribel harder and harder. Giving, both of the mother and son mind-blowing orgasms, as he contained fucking her ass. Naruto felt her ass tighten, his mother's ass tighten more around his cock.

"Oh, fuck! Sochi, fuck me! Fuck me hard! Fuck me hard, you sweet mother fucker!" Harribel yelled with pure pleasure, as the dirty talking got her and Naruto even more turn on.

"Oh, fuck! Damn, Kaa-chan… agh! You're ass is getting tighter and tighter! It feels so fucking good around my dick!" Naruto growled in pleasure.

"Yes, Sochi! Yes! Fuck me! Fuck you're mommy! Fill my ass with that delicious fat cock of yours! Fuck me, you sweet mother fucker!" Harribel scream, as her ass was getting fucked, as her ass and tits jiggled around freely.

"Oh, fuck! I'm going to fuck your ass all day, Kaa-chan... Oh, shit!" Naruto growled.

Harribel wanted her son to fuck her deeper, she him wanted to fuck her harder, she wanted him to fuck her faster, and she wanted him to hold her tight. Naruto thrusts hard giving his mother mind-blowing orgasms, with each thrust he said "Kaa-chan" wanting to make her feel good. After an hour of non-stop ass fucking, Harribel felt her ass tighten, her pussy was trembling, and her orgasms went wild. She loved it. She loved her new son/lover, her son loves her as his new mother, and to her that's all that matters. Harribel ass got even tighter and tighter she knew that she was about to cum, as was Naruto.

"Oh, fuck! I'm going to cum! I'm going too fucking cum, Sochi! Make me cum! Make me cum, you mother fucker!" Harribel growled, as she used her own movement to fuck Naruto upwards.

"I'm cumming too, Kaa-chan!" Naruto said, as he lost control of his speed.

"I'm going to cum, too! Cum inside me! Shot those white ropes and make me fucking cum! Please, Sochi, I need you!" Harribel yelled in pleasure.

"I'm cumming! I'm fucking cumming! It's cumming!" Naruto roared, as he and Harribel both reached their climax.

With one hard last thrust, Naruto released the biggest load of her life. Harribel came too, her pussy over flooded with her juices, as her ass tightens around her son's big fat cock. Naruto's white ropes were spraying inside of his mother's anal tube. Her breathing was heavy and hot, as her ass was getting filled up with her son's warm love milk.

"Oh, fuck yes… I feel it… I feel that hot milk… yes, Sochi keep filling me up. Don't pull it out… keep shooting… fill my tight ass up…" Harribel moaned, as she felt son's warm milk filling her anal tube.

Naruto had cum for another full minute. After the minute had pass, Naruto felt his loads dying down. Naruto pulled himself out of his mother's big round tight rear-end. Harribel's loosen anus dripped some of his milk. Harribel turned to Naruto giving him a tender kiss. Harribel then got on her feet grabbing her son's hand, as both mother and son relax in the nice hot bath. Harribel got close to her new son, as she held him tight, as they relax in the nice warm water.

**XxxxX Dinner-Time XxxxX **

Naruto, Harribel, and Minato enjoyed their dinner.

"The food is awesome, Kaa-san." Naruto said, as he ate his food.

"Thank you, Sochi. I'm glad you like it." Harribel replied with a motherly smile.

"I'm glad you two are getting along." Minato stated.

"Thanks." Naruto and Harribel replied.

The family enjoyed dinner that night.

**XxxxX The next day XxxxX **

Minato was ready to go on a week-long business trip and saying goodbye to his son and wife.

"Well, I'm leaving now. Naruto you are the man of the house, help you're mother around the house." Minato said, as he grabbed his suitcase.

"I will, Tou-san." Naruto replied.

"Sochi and I will be fine." Harribel stated.

"Well okay then, I'll be back in a week." Minato said, as he left to his business-trip.

Naruto was feeling Harribel's ass, as he waved goodbye to his father. Now that his father left to his business-trip, Harribel let out a moan. She love the way her son touch and feel her body.

"Well, Sochi, we have the house to ourselves. What do you want to do first?" Harribel asked her son.

"Anything you want, Kaa-chan." Naruto replied with a smile, as he continued to feel her ass.

"I have an idea." Harribel said with a lustful smile.

Naruto fucked Harribel in the ass doggy style, well they were in her bedroom.

"That's it, Sochi! Fuck you're mother in the ass! Don't stop, honey..." Harribel said, as she enjoyed having sex in her bedroom.

"Agh! Kaa-chan, I love fucking you! I'm glad we're doing it on your bed... Fuck, you're ass feels good..." Naruto said, as he increased his speed.

"Ahh... yes, honey... and when we are done, I'll make you anything you want to eat." Harribel said, as she kissed her son.

"That sounds like an awesome idea, Kaa-chan... And when I'm done eating, I'll let you be on top, Kaa-chan." Naruto said, as he back his cock a few inches out and slammed it right back in his mother's ass.

"Oh, Sochi, I love you!" Harribel screamed in pleasure.

"I love you too, Kaa-chan." Naruto said, as he gave his new mother a kiss.

Ever since that day Harribel told Naruto how she feels, now Naruto has accepted Harribel as his mother. But he will always love his first mother always and forever. Naruto and Harribel will always be close, not only as mother and son, but also as lovers.

**END **

**Well that's the end of the first chapter of, Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Doujin Incest edition. If you readers want sequels of this Naruto x Harribel Fanfic, just ask. Here are some ideas for the next chapters of Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Doujin Incest edition: **

**1. My hot step-mom and hot step-sisters: Unohana: Naruto's step-mother, Rangiku and Isane: Naruto's step-sisters. **

**2. The Fox demons among the mountains: Fem-Kurama: Naruto's mother. **

**3. Grandma is coming over to baby-sit: Tsunade: Naruto's grandmother. **

**4. My red-headed mother and sister's lust: Kushina: Naruto's mother (obviously), Erza, Karin, Rias, Tayuya, Akiza, and Naruko: Naruto's sisters. **

**5. Mom's special treat: Cattleya (Queen's Blade and Naruto's mother.)**

**6. My bloody love: Vampire-Kushina, Naruto (half-breed Fox-demon and Vampire.), Akasha Bloodriver and Gyokuro Shuzen: Naruto's aunts and Kushina's sisters, and Moka, Kokoa, Kuhlua, and Akua: Naruto's cousins. **

**These are my ideas for now. This story will be the last I will update until I move into my new house. Thank you for reading Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Doujin Incest edition. So that's it for now. Please review, sorry for any errors, send me a message, or send a message for the ps3 I.D., Fox_king_jm. Like I always say, I will update as soon as possible. Until next time, see ya. **


	2. My hot step-mom and hot step-sisters

**Hi guys, Johnny is back to Fanfic and here with the second chapter of Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Doujin Incest edition. And I most say, I'm surprised that a got a lot of reviews so quickly. :) I looked at the new house and me and my mom love it. I'm sorry if I take so long updating. Remember how I do my votes? I read the reviews, if there is a reader who writes someone's name, than that character gets 1 point and if a reader writes a good review, than its draws or ties. Okay then, the votes are in. the winner of the next chapter is: **

**1. My hot step-mom and hot step-sisters. 35-points**

**2. The Fox demons among the mountains. 22-points**

**3. Grandma is coming over to baby-sit. 26-points**

**4. My red-headed mother and sister's lust. 32-points**

**5. Mom's special treat. 26-points**

**6. My bloody love. 30-points **

**Well, My hot step-mom and hot step-sisters is the winner. Okay, I talk enough, so let's begin. I still do not own Naruto or anything I use in this Fanfic, so please enjoy: My hot step-mom and hot step-sisters. **

**CHAPTER 2: MY HOT STEP-MOM AND HOT STEP-SISTERS. **

Naruto was working home from Fujin-High school with his friends, Ichigo, Luffy, and Natsu. It was a week till summer vacation.

"Man, today was so tiring." Naruto said.

"I know what you mean, but it's almost summer vacation." Ichigo replied.

"Thank, God for that. I'm going to a sea house for my summer vacation." Luffy stated.

"That sounds cool, I'm going out of town also for my summer vacation." Natsu replied.

"I'm going out of town also to visit my grandmother. What about you, Naruto, what are you going to do this summer?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm going to get a summer job or something." Naruto replied.

"Well what ever is going to happen, let's just have a good summer vacation." Luffy said, as Naruto and his friends all agreed.

Naruto made it too his house, as he waved goodbye to his friends and went inside after a long school day. Naruto took off his hooded jacket, hanged his backpack, and took off his shoes. After that he went into the living room to put his favorite show on.

"I'm home." Naruto said, as he sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

As Naruto was watching his favorite show, "The advances of Junk-Synchron" he heard the shower. He thought it was his step-mother or one of his step-sisters taking a shower.

**General POV:**

"_Hello there, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and this is my story. I live with my step-mother, Retsu Unohana, and my step-sisters Isane and Rangiku. When I was born, my mother Kushina Uzumaki... well she died when she gave birth to me. It was really hard on my Tou-san, about five years later, when I turned five-years old. My Tou-san and I meet Unohana and her 12 and 16 year-old daughters, for them it was love at first sight. My Tou-san and Unohana got married about a year later. My Tou-san was happy and I was happy. Unohana treated me like I was her real son and Isane and Rangiku treated me like I'm their real brother we we're all happy, but sadly our happiness didn't least. When I was twelve years-old, I came home from school one day, Kaa-chan was on the couch crying. She told me my Tou-san died in a car crash. She held me tight that day, when my Tou-san now gone we moved to Kyoto to start a-new. I'm 15 years-old now and living life to the fullest, that's my story and now I'm just relaxing and enjoying life." _

**General POV: End.**

Naruto's show just ended.

"Ototo, are you home?" Isane asked.

"Yeah, I'm home, Nee-chan." Naruto replied.

"Can I watch my show next?" Isane asked, as she came into the living room.

"Yeah, my show just ended..." Naruto said, as he saw Isane naked with towel barley covering her body.

"Thank you, Ototo. I can't believe that my drama show is about to come on its final session." Isane stated, as she went to change the channel.

As Isane bended over to change the channel, Naruto got a massive nose-bleed. He saw his sister's bare-naked butt and pussy. Naruto quickly turned away, as Isane sat on top of Naruto's lap. He felt Isane's ass on top of him, he also felt his manhood getting a little hard.

"Ototo, do you have something in your pocket? Because its keep pocking me." Isane said, as Naruto pushed her off of him.

"Gezz, what's wrong with you?!" Naruto said, as he ran to his room.

Isane raised a brow, wondering what that was all about.

"_Did I do something weird?" _Isane thought to herself.

Naruto was in his room masturbating to his Hentai-mangas to relief himself. After Naruto was done, he laid down on his bed. Naruto sighed in relief, and went to the restroom to get cleaned up in his own bathroom.

"Man... Nee-chan really needs to get dress after taking a shower. Well, what's done is done." Naruto said to himself, as he washed his hands.

As Naruto went back into his bedroom, he then heard a knock on his door.

"Ototo, it's Rangiku, I have some fresh clothes for you." Rangiku stated.

"It's open, Anee-chan." Naruto stated, as he turned on his ps3.

Naruto turned to see his older step-sister, Rangiku wearing a tang-top and red panties. He almost got another nose-bleed, but he quickly turned away and focuses on his game-play. As Rangiku put Naruto's clean clothes on his bed, she spotted one of his Hentai-mangas on the floor.

"What's this?" Rangiku asked herself, as she picked up and read the Manga.

"What's what, Anee-chan...?" Naruto said, as he froze in his chair, as he sees his older sister reading the Hentai-manga.

"I didn't know you were into this kind of stuff, Ototo." Rangiku said with a smirk.

"Stop making fun of me!" Naruto said, as his face turned bright red.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Rangiku said, as she put down the Manga.

"You won't tell, Kaa-chan, will you?" Naruto asked, as his sweat dropped.

"Of course not, Ototo. But I would suggest, putting away your Mangas when you're done." Rangiku stated, as she left Naruto's room to wash some more clothes.

"Oh man..." Naruto said.

**XxxxX Later the day XxxxX **

Unohana returned home from work.

"Hi, Kaa-san how was work?" Isane asked.

"It was a busy day, but the pay was very big today." Unohana stated.

"That's good." Isane said.

"Where's your sister and Sochi?" Unohana asked.

"Nee-chan is washing clothes and Ototo is in his room." Isane stated, as continued watching her show.

"Umm, Isane-chan..." Unohana said.

"Yeah, Kaa-san?" Isane replied.

"Why are you naked?" Unohana asked.

"Oh, I forgot I was naked... I'll be right back!" Isane said, as she ran to her room to change into some fresh clothes.

"Heh, that daughter of mine." Unohana said, as she went up stairs to see what Naruto was doing.

Unohana knocked on the door of her son's room to see what he was doing.

"Sochi, are you there?" Unohana asked.

"Yeah, Kaa-chan." Naruto replied.

Unohana opened the door to see her son playing some video-games.

"Hi, Sochi how was school?" Unohana asked.

"It was good, but tiring." Naruto stated.

Unohana spotted the Hentai-manga that Naruto forgot to put away. Naruto was still focus on his game, as Unohana took the Manga and hide it in her purse.

"Well, okay, I'm going to my room and change out of my clothes. After that I'll make some dinner for us." Unohana said, as she left Naruto's room.

"Okay, Kaa-chan." Naruto said, as he continued playing his game.

In Unohana's room, she was masturbating to her son's Hentai-manga to relief herself. It had been years since she had sex. After 10 minutes of masturbating, Unohana reached her climax, as her juices flooded her pussy and went down to her legs. Unohana pulled out the dildo and licked, thus teasing herself. But masturbating was not enough for this horny mother. Unohana then cleaned herself up and went down stairs to make her children a hot dinner.

**XxxxX Dinner-Time XxxxX **

At the dinner table, Naruto and his family ate at the dinner table.

"Thank you for the food." Naruto and his mother and sisters prayed, as the enjoyed their dinner.

"Well, next week is summer break. What should we do?" Unohana asked her children.

"I think we should have a nice day on the beach." Rangiku stated.

"That sounds wonderful." Isane replied.

"That does sound like a good idea, what about you, Sochi?" Unohana asked.

"That does sound like an awesome idea." Naruto replied with a smile.

"Then it's settled then, the first chance we get, we'll go to our beach-house." Unohana stated.

The family ate their food and could not wait for summer to start.

**XxxxX A week later XxxxX **

A week later it was a Friday, and Naruto was finally on his summer vacation. He went upstairs to take a shower after a long day. Unohana came home early today with some groceries bags, as she put her bags on the table. She heard the shower water running. It couldn't be Rangiku or Isane, they we're still at college taking their final exams. She went upstairs to see Naruto's door was open. Unohana went into Naruto's room to found out where the noise was coming from and in Naruto's bathroom, she saw him naked.

"Oh, my..." Unohana whispered to herself, as she watched her son getting in the shower.

As Naruto got in the shower, Unohana noticed his large foreskin covered manhood. She blushed over the 9 inched fairly thick limp cock that her son had. Unohana felt her pussy getting wet just by staring at her son's cock. She knew she couldn't take it anymore. So Unohana undressed herself and walked into the bathroom. Naruto was relaxing as he took a shower. The water ran down his body, the water was nice and hot. He washed the shampoo from his hair. His eyes were closed, as he was reaching for the bar of soap, but couldn't find it till, he felt a pure of hands wrapping around his body down to his cock.

"Sochi..." Unohana said, as she looked at her son with lust.

"Holy crap, K-Kaa-chan! W-What are you doing in my shower...?" Naruto asked.

"To take a shower with my Sochi, of course." Unohana stated, as she felt Naruto's manhood.

"But, Kaa-chan... I'm naked and you're naked too..." Naruto stated, as he tried to get free of his mother's grip.

"We took showers together before, remember?" Unohana asked, as she slides her hands to his chest.

"I was only 7 years-old..." Naruto said, as his sweat dropped.

"Please, Sochi... I need you, right here and right now..." Unohana whispered in her son's ear, as Naruto felt her breast on his back.

"Kaa-chan... I..." Naruto mumbled, as he felt his cock getting hard.

"Please, Sochi... I can't hold myself back anymore... I love you... I need you..." Unohana said, as she rubbed herself on her son.

"But we're mother and son..." Naruto stated.

"Since we're not blood related, it's not real incest... Naruto-chan..." Unohana stated.

"Kaa-chan... I'm a virgin... I never had sex with a woman..." Naruto said with a blush, as he turned to his mother seeing her naked.

"I'll teach you, how to pleasure a woman, Sochi..." Unohana stated, as she licked Naruto's chest.

As Naruto looked down at his mother's body, she is very hot and attracting. He blushed, it was going to be his first time having sex with a woman. He knew his mother was lonely and didn't have anyone in her life since his father died. So Naruto decided to save his mother from her loneliness.

"Okay, Kaa-chan..." Naruto said

"Sochi... I love you." Unohana said, as she wrapped her arms around Naruto and kissed him.

"I love you too, Kaa-chan." Naruto said, as wrapped his arms around his mother.

Naruto slide his hands down to Unohana's soft plump rear-end. She let out a moan of pleasure, she haven't felt such pleasure for years. Unohana went down to Naruto's semi-hard cock, giving it a kiss. Naruto held his head back in pleasure, as his mother licked his hard rod. Unohana then took 7 inches of her son's cook into her warm mouth, as Naruto let out another moan of pleasure.

"Kaa-chan, that feels really good." Naruto said.

"You're so big, Sochi... I'm really going to enjoy fucking you're cock." Unohana stated, as she took her son's whole 12 inched cock deep inside her throat.

This surprised Naruto, he heard his mother cuss for the first time. He heard the words "Damn" or "Hell", but the word "Fuck" was a real shocker. As the warm water ran down their bodies, Unohana continued to suck her son's manhood, as she played with his balls. Unohana then used her tongue circling Naruto's cock in her mouth, as she used her hands to squeeze her son's ass. 5 minutes had passed, Naruto knew he was about to release his seed into his mother's mouth.

"I'm about to cum!" Naruto said, as he was about to reach his climax.

"_Yes, that's it... come for your Kaa-chan!" _Unohana thought happily, as she increased her speed.

Naruto released his white ropes deep inside his mother's throat. Unohana felt waves of Naruto seed inside her mouth. Unohana was amazed that her son came this much for far. After a minute of cumming, Unohana felt her son's loads die down. Naruto sighed in bliss, as his mother backed her head to the tip of his mushroom head, letting out a loud popping noise. Unohana continued to lick Naruto's dick till it was nice and clean, as he got hard again.

"That felt really good, Kaa-chan." Naruto said.

"You taste really good, Sochi." Unohana said.

Unohana wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, as she picks herself up from the shower floor. She then wrapped her legs around her son's waist as well. With Naruto's hard steel between them, Unohana wanted his cock inside her. Naruto used his right hand to adjust himself to his mother's cock hungry cunt, as he used his left hand to grabbed and feel Unohana's right ass cheek. With her son's manhood going through her pussy lips, Unohana let out a yip of pain. She never had anything this big inside her before. Naruto felt his mother's cunt tightening, as he went deeper and deeper.

"Ahhhh... Sochi, you're so damn big..." Unohana moaned.

"You're just smaller and really tight, Kaa-chan..." Naruto stated, as he continued to enter his mother's pussy inch by inch.

Unohana held her head back, as her son's cock was now about 10 inches deep inside her cunt. Naruto grabbed both of his mother's ass cheeks, as his head was between her large breasts. Both mother and son began a slow rhythm going nice and easy. Naruto couldn't believe how soft his mother's tits and ass were. He then started to suckle on Unohana's breasts, as she let out a moan of pleasure.

"Oh, fuck, Naruto-chan... this feels really good." Unohana moaned.

"It does feel really good, Kaa-chan." Naruto replied, as he gave Unohana a smack on the ass.

"Oh!" Unohana gasped.

"Did you like that, Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Hai..." Unohana whimpered.

"Louder, Kaa-chan." Naruto stated, as he smack her ass again.

"YES!" Unohana moaned.

"I'm glad you talk me into this. You're cunt is starting to tighten." Naruto said, as he picked up his speed a bit.

"Yes, Sochi... fuck me... please fuck me! Fill up my cunt with your powerful cock..." Unohana groaned.

Naruto continued to fuck-carry his mother in the shower. Unohana felt like a young teenage girl again, as she fucked her son. She pulled him into a kiss, Naruto then fuck Unohana harder and faster. As mother and son fucked each other more, their orgasms went wild, as Naruto went deeper into Unohana pussy hitting her womb. Unohana then used her own speed to pleasure her and Naruto at the same time.

"That's it! Right there! Keep fucking me like this, Sochi!" Unohana screamed in pleasure.

"Fuck, Kaa-chan, your pussy is the best!" Naruto said, as he increases his speed more.

"Yes! Yes, Sochi, your cock is so powerful it's hitting my womb! Oh, fuck!" Unohana replied, as she held Naruto tighter.

"Damn, if you keep holding me like that, I might cum again!" Naruto stated.

"Yes, baby, I want you to cum inside my womb! Cum inside my womb!" Unohana said, as she had another mind-blowing orgasm.

Naruto thrust deeper into Unohana's cunt. Her orgasm went wild, her tits jiggled around freely. Naruto thrust his mother harder and deeper, as he felt her pussy tighten around his manhood. Unohana continued to feel her son's cock hitting her womb, Naruto then gave her some more ass smacking with every hard thrust. 10 minutes of getting fuck-carried by her son, Unohana knew she was almost there. She was about to cum, as Naruto was going to cum again.

"Oh, fuck! Sochi! Sochi, I'm almost there! I'm going to fucking cum! Fill up my womb! Make me cum! Make me cum, Sochi!" Unohana screamed.

"Oh, fuck! I'm going to cum too! Take it! Take my cum inside your womb, Kaa-chan!" Naruto growled.

"I'm cumming! I'm fucking cumming! I'm fucking cumming!" Unohana screams.

With one hard final thrust, Naruto and Unohana both reached their climax. Unohana felt like she died and gone to heaven, as she held her hand back with pleasure after the biggest orgasm she had in years. Naruto filled up his mother's womb with his seed. Unohana truly loved the feeling of a man cumming inside her cunt. After a minute of cumming, Naruto loads died down, as his manhood was still deep inside his mother.

"(Sighs) That was amazing, Sochi..." Unohana said weakly.

"I know, right? Thank you for being my first, Kaa-chan." Naruto replied, as he kissed Unohana on the cheek.

"Oh, Sochi... I think I still have another round in me. What do you say, Sochi?" Unohana asked, as she liked Naruto's cheek.

"Hmm, I like the sound of that. Let's make this hotter, by doing it in my bed." Naruto said, as Unohana had a lustful smile on her face.

"Take me to bed, Darling..." Unohana replied, as she kissed Naruto.

Naruto did just that. Naruto carried his mother to his soft king size bed. Mother and son were now ready for round two. Isane and Rangiku were walking home ready for summer break. Both sisters opened the door to their house. As they put their backpacks down, they heard a noise upstairs.

"What was that?" Isane asked.

"I'm not so sure, let's go find out." Rangiku said.

Upstairs, Isane and Rangiku heard the noise getting louder and louder. The noise was coming from Naruto's room. Both sisters heard moaning and groaning. It sounded like someone is getting torn apart or in a lot of pain. Rangiku and Isane thought Naruto got hurt or something. So without thinking, Isane and Rangiku slammed opened the door.

"Ototo! Are you... o-okay...?" Isane and Rangiku stood in shock, as they saw a

"Oh, yes! Yes! I love you, Sochi! That's it! I think I'm going to cum again!" Unohana screamed with pleasure.

Rangiku and Isane couldn't believe that what they are seeing. Both sisters saw their own mother having sex with their little brother. Unohana was on top of Naruto, as she was riding him. Unohana stopped her actions and turns to see both her daughters with their eyes still wide open in disbelief.

"_Oh shit... Rangiku Nee-chan and Isane Nee-chan are going to kill me..." _Naruto thought, as his sweat drops.

"Kaa-san... what are you doing to Ototo?" Isane asked with a blush.

"Me and Sochi are just having some mother and son time." Unohana stated with a motherly smile.

"Umm..." Naruto mumbled.

"Mother and son time... but you're having sex with Ototo..." Rangiku stated.

"Heh, Sochi doesn't mind, right, Sochi?" Unohana asked.

"Umm... yeah I didn't mind at all." Naruto replied with a blush.

"But Ototo... umm, I ugh..." Isane mumbled.

"But Ototo you're having sex with Kaa-san..." Rangiku replied.

"Hmm... how about you join us? I'm sure Sochi would love to have his two favorite sisters having sex with him." Unohana stated, as she got off of Naruto showing his hard cock.

Both Isane and Rangiku both blushed over their little brother's large hard manhood. Unohana still waiting for their answer, she took her son's cock into her mouth. Rangiku and Isane just stood there for a monument, as their sexual desires were overwhelming the two sisters. Now Naruto's cock sucked cleaned, Isane and Rangiku slowly stripped off their clothes and joined their little brother and their mother. Both sisters grabbed, stroked, and felt their little brother's hard cock.

"Isane Nee-chan, Rangiku Nee-chan... you two have such nice bodies." Naruto stated.

"Ototo, you're dick is so much bigger up close." Isane stated.

"I can barley get a grip on it, Ototo." Rangiku stated.

"Sochi please be gentle with your sisters. This is their first time as well, okay?" Unohana stated, as Naruto nodded.

Rangiku and Isane used both of their large breasts to press tows each other, as Naruto's manhood was between their breasts. Both sisters than licked and kissed their little brother's cock. Naruto held his head back in pleasure. He knew his sisters had nice bodies and very large tits, but he couldn't believe how soft they were. Isane and Rangiku rubbed their tits, tit-fucking Naruto, making him moan in pleasure. As both sisters increased their speed more, Naruto felt his cock twitching between both of his sister's tits. He knew he was about to cum again.

"Anee-chan, Nee-chan, I'm going to cum..." Naruto moaned.

A burst of Naruto's white ropes sprayed on Rangiku and Isane's faces and their breasts. The sisters licked themselves clean. They couldn't help, but love the taste of their little brother's warm seed. Unohana gave Naruto a kiss as a reward of cumming a lot.

"That was amazing." Naruto said.

"Indeed, Ototo, you taste really good." Rangiku stated.

"It's really sweet... I can't wait taste you're cum some more." Isane replied.

"I'm glad you girls like how Sochi's cum tastes." Unohana replied.

"What's next?" Naruto asked.

"Ah, yes, well girls? Which one of you girls wants to go first?" Unohana asked with a motherly smile.

"I'll go first, okay, Isane?" Rangiku stated.

"I don't mind at all, Anee-chan." Isane replied.

Rangiku got on top of him. Naruto rub his manhood against her womanhood. Rangiku then slowly adjusted herself to Naruto's large cock, entering inch by inch Rangiku let out a yip then a moan and a groan in pain, as her cunt bleed a little. Naruto felt her pussy the feeling of this was wet, but also warm. Rangiku managed to fit her little brother's 12 inched manhood deep inside of her, she then collapsed on Naruto. He felt her large breast on his chest. Naruto wanted to make sure his big sister was okay, so he asked.

"Anee-chan, are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine, Ototo... now show you're Nee-chan a good time." Rangiku stated, as she began a slow movement.

Unohana and Isane watched Naruto and Rangiku having some.

"Oh, my..." Isane said.

"Don't worry, Isane-chan, Sochi will be gentle." Unohana stated.

Rangiku used her arms to warp her arms around Naruto's neck to bring him closer. Naruto's sister took her time going nice and slow. Naruto enjoyed having sex, even if he was having sex with his step-sister. He rubbed her belly, so she can adjust to his size. Rangiku pulled Naruto into a kiss, as she increased her speed. Then lust takes over both brother and sister, as Rangiku felt no more pain, but pleasure, as she picked herself up.

"That's it, Ototo! Fuck me, fuck you're Nee-chan!" Rangiku said with pleasure.

"Nee-chan, your pussy is getting tighter! It's as tight as Kaa-chan's!" Naruto stated, as he used his own movement to fuck his step-sister.

"Ugh! This feels really good!" Rangiku said, as Naruto felt his sister's big heart-shaped rear-end bouncing up and down on his pelvis.

As Unohana and Isane watched the show, Isane's body was getting hot from watching her little brother and her older sister having sex.

"Enjoying the show, Isane-chan?" Unohana asked.

"Hai, Kaa-san..." Isane replied, as she was feeling her tits and rubbing her nipples.

"I bet you want Sochi's cock, don't you, Isane-chan?" Unohana asked.

"Yes I do..." Isane said, as she couldn't wait for her turn with her little brother.

Naruto and Rangiku continued this position for about 10 minutes. Unohana and Isane continued to watching, as Unohana fingered her daughter. Isane loved the way this very hot position was going and welcomed her mother fingering her, as she continue to Naruto and Rangiku fuck each other. Naruto watched his sister's tits jiggle up and down. Then, he used his hands to slide up Rangiku's body to feel her tits, giving them a good squeeze. This position continued for, the next 5 minutes. Rangiku's orgasm went wild, she knew that, she knew she was about to reach her climax for the first time. Naruto felt, his sister's cunt tighten more and more, knowing that he would cum too, at any time or moment.

"Oh, God! Ototo, I'm going to cum!" Rangiku yelled in pleasure.

"Me too, Nee-chan…" Naruto said, as he increased his speed.

Rangiku, felt waves of her little brother's hot milk filling her, tight wet pussy. Rangiku also felt her juices following from her pussy. Naruto, felt like his dick was malting away, after cumming for a full minute his loads died down. His dick slips out of his sister's wet cunt, but yet he was still hard as a rock. Naruto then gave his sister a tender kiss. As for Unohana stopped her actions, as Isane let out a moan after the fingering that her mother gave her.

"Did you like riding me, Anee-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I love it, Ototo. That was amazing for my first time." Rangiku said weakly.

Rangiku rolled off on Naruto, she grabbed the nearest pillow, and she then rested after her first time having sex. Rangiku then quickly passed out.

"Ototo..." Isane said.

"Yeah, Nee-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I want you to fuck me, Ototo..." Isane said, as she got close too Naruto.

Isane kissed Naruto, as he touched and feel her body. Then Isane wrapped her arms around her little brother. Naruto and Isane rolled and cuddled with each other. Naruto then positioned his sister, doggy style, spreading her ass cheeks apart showing her pussy and rosebud. Then he licked his sister's cunt, making Isane moan in pleasure. Unohana now watch, as her daughter and son having fun. She is so proud of her children. After her son is done with Isane and Rangiku, Unohana has a special reward for her son.

"Ohhh... Ototo, you're tongue feels so good." Isane moaned.

"You're pussy tastes good, Nee-chan." Naruto replied, as he tongued her pussy deeper.

Isane with her cunt now wet, she held her ass in the air showing everything she has for her little brother. Naruto's dick was now hard as steel staring at his sister's lovely body. Isane winked at him, shacking her rear-end at Naruto. Naruto slowly got behind his older sister, rubbing his cock against her ass and cunt. Isane used her ass to rub up against Naruto's pelvis. Naruto slowly entered his sister's wet and warm pussy making sure not to hurt her. Isane let out a yip then a moan and a groan in pain, as her pussy bleed a little do to being a virgin. She never had or felt something this big inside her before, as he continued to push himself inside her cunt inch by inch. With Naruto's cock now deep inside Isane, brother and sister stay motionless for about 5 minutes.

"Nee-chan, are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine, Ototo, I'm amazed that your cock is deep inside my pussy." Isane replied.

"Then are you ready, Nee-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Hai, I'm ready, Ototo." Isane replied with a smile.

"I'll be gentle then, Nee-chan." Naruto said, as he began a slow fucking movement.

Naruto grabbed his sister's hips and thrust her nice and slow to make sure not to hurt her. Isane's eyes widen, she let out a gasp, and her pussy trembled with some of her love juice dripping. Naruto thrust a bit harder and faster. His manhood was deep inside and hitting his sister's womb, it was not only wet, but also really warm. Naruto continued his slow motion rhythm for about 10 minutes, and then Isane used her hips to thrust Naruto upwards. Isane then begged for her little brother to thrust her harder, as smiled and obeyed, as Naruto thrust harder and deeper, he felt hi sister's pussy tighten around his manhood. Unohana watch, as she fingered herself. Isane let out moans and wanted more of her little brother's incredible thrusting.

"Ototo, please keep fucking me!" Isane screamed in pleasure.

"Nee-chan, you're pussy is getting tighter and tighter!" Naruto moaned, as he thrust even harder.

"_Oh, my... I can't wait to give my reward to Sochi. I'm sure he's going to love it." _Unohana thought, as she fingered herself harder.

"Yes, that's right! Right there, Ototo! Keep fucking me just like this!" Isane shouted, as she grabbed the sheets of the bed.

"Don't worry, Nee-chan... I won't stop!" Naruto replied, as he squeezed Isane's tits.

"Oh, Ototo!" Isane yelled with pleasure.

Naruto thrust deeper into Isane's cunt. Her orgasms went wild, her ass and tits jiggled around freely. As Naruto thrust deeper and deeper, he felt his cock twitching inside his sister. Naruto then gave Isane an ass smacking with ever hard thrust, and she welcomed it. Unohana used her left hand to pleasure herself, as she used her right hand to squeeze her left breast. As brother and sister continued to fuck each other, Naruto and Isane began to both have mind-blowing orgasms, this position went on for about another15 minutes. She felt her pussy trembled, her eyes rolled back, her tongue hanged out, and Isane knew she was about to cum for the first time in her life. Naruto felt his sister's pussy tighten, and he then felt his balls tighten knowing that he was about to cum inside his sister's womb.

"Nee-chan, oh, I'm... I'm going to cum!" Naruto said, as he thrust harder and faster.

"Agh! M-Me too, Ototo! I'm going to cum for the first time! Fuck!" Isane shouted.

"_Yes, it's almost my turn with Sochi." _Unohana thought, as she sucked on her fingers tasting herself.

"I'm cumming, Ototo! I'm fucking cumming!" Isane shouted, as she was about to reach her climax.

"I'm cumming too, Nee-chan! Cumming! I'm almost there, Nee-chan!" Naruto said, as he also reaching his climax.

With one final thrust, both Naruto and Isane both reached their climax. Isane felt her juices over flooding, as her womb was filling up with her little brother's seed. After a minute of cumming, Naruto pulled himself out of his sister's sore pussy. Isane still on her hands and knees, she fall face into a pillow. Resting her head on a pillow of the bed next to Rangiku. Isane truly enjoyed her first time, even if it was with her little brother, Naruto. But Naruto looked down at his semi-hard manhood, still hard as a piece of meat.

"_I'm still horny... but Rangiku Nee-chan and Isane Nee-chan are past out." _Naruto thought.

"Oh, Sochi..." Unohana said.

"Yeah, Kaa-chan?" Naruto replied, as turn to his mother.

Naruto turn to see his mother, Unohana, on her knees, showing her big hot plump rear-end.

"Poor, Sochi, you're still hard. But don't worry, you can use my ass to relief yourself, baby." Unohana stated with a motherly smile, as she spread her ass cheeks apart.

"Really, Kaa-chan, I can fuck you're ass?" Naruto asked.

"What kind of mother would I be, if I have my baby masturbate himself to Hentai-mangas? Besides, I always wanted to do my first anal with a big cock." Unohana stated, as she waited for her son's massive dick.

"You're the best, Kaa-chan!" Naruto said, as he went behind his mother.

Unohana licked her lips, as Naruto played with her ass. He then spread his mother's butt cheeks, apart revealing her unused rosebud and her wet cunt. Naruto used his tongue to lick his mother's virgin asshole, Unohana let out a gasp. She held her head back in pleasure, Unohana loved the way her son was lubing her ass. Naruto then smacked his mother's right ass cheek, making Unohana yipped in pleasure. He then used his fingered her ass and her cunt, as Unohana bite her lower lip.

"Oh, Sochi, keep playing with my ass and pussy, just like that. Don't stop, keep fingering me." Unohana moan.

"You have such a nice big ass, Kaa-chan. I can't wait to fuck you." Naruto said, as he continued fingering her ass and pussy.

"Mmm... me too, Sochi. Ugh... Fuck this feels good." Unohana moaned.

Naruto stopped his actions. Naruto got out of bed, to get something to lube his mother's ass more. Unohana smiled, as she wanted her son's massive dick inside her ass.

"I'm going to get some baby-oil, to lube you some more, Kaa-chan." Naruto stated.

"Please, hurry, Sochi... I can't wait any longer. I need that big cock inside me, now." Unohana groaned.

Naruto returned with some baby-oil. Naruto use the baby-oil and lube his mother's ass. He then lubed the tip of his mushroom head. Naruto grabbed his mother's hips. He then grabbed his dick head and gently rubbed his cock against her lube rosebud. Unohana smiled for her first anal with her son. Naruto then slowly pushed himself inside Unohana's ass. Unohana's eyes widen, she let out a scream, and yipped in pain, she then buried herself in the sheets of the bed, as Naruto continued to enter her ass. Naruto never felt anything this tight before, his mother's ass was even tighter than her pussy. She felt like her anus was getting pulled from the inside out. Unohana then grabbed the edges of the bed, as her son continued to push himself inside her ass inch by inch. She held her head, her eyes rolled back, and then Unohana got the biggest orgasm of her life. With her son's massive 12 inched cock now deep inside her anal tube, both mother and son stayed motionless for about 5 minutes.

"Agh... Kaa-chan... Your ass feels so good... it's tighter than your cunt." Naruto said, as he laid on Unohana's back.

"Ohhh... Sochi, it hurts, but it feels really good... you're so deep in my ass." Unohana moaned.

"Ugh, you're so damn tight..." Naruto moaned.

"Oh, Sochi..." Unohana moaned, as she rested her head and her son began a slow motion.

Naruto increased his a little speed, so not to hurt his mother. Unohana still felt a little unease the feeling of anal was alien to her, but she was getting used to it. Naruto made sure he didn't go to rough to his mother. Unohana was breathing heavily, but she was started to feel pleasure. After 5 minutes of Naruto fucking her ass, Unohana felt no more pain, but pleasure and wanted more. She used her ass the fuck her son upwards, to show that she was ready for Naruto to thrust her harder.

"Oh, fuck! Oh, Sochi, you're so, deep inside my butt! Keep thrusting me!" Unohana groaned.

"Agh, Kaa-chan, I love how your ass is so tight around my dick!" Naruto said, as he increased his speed.

"That's it, fuck me! Fuck my ass! Please don't stop! I need you inside me, Sochi!" Unohana moaned.

"I won't, Kaa-chan! Fuck your ass is getting tighter!" Naruto replied, as grabbed her hips and thrust harder.

Naruto increased his speed more fucking his mother more. Naruto rammed, Unohana harder and harder. Giving, both of the mother and son mind-blowing orgasms, as he contained fucking her ass. Naruto felt her ass tighten, his mother's ass tighten more around his cock. Unohana loved anal, even if it was her first tome doing it. Naruto stopped his actions, Unohana wondered why, till Naruto turned her around, picked her up, and slammed his massive manhood back into his mother's anal-tube. Unohana screamed in pleasure, as she got fuck in her ass, while being fuck-carried by Naruto.

"Yes, Sochi! Fill my ass with that big cock of yours! Keep fucking me! Fuck me! Fuck my tight ass! Sochi!" Unohana yelled in pleasure and bliss.

"That's right, Kaa-chan! I'm fucking your ass, say it!" Naruto said.

"That's right, you're fucking you're mommy in the ass! Oh, shit, carry me harder!" Unohana said, as she wrapped her arms around her son.

Naruto squeezed her ass, making Unohana moaned in pleasure, as she held her head back.

"You love me fucking you like this, Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Y-Yes..." Unohana whispered.

"Louder." Naruto said, as he back his cock a few inches out and slammed it right back in Unohana's tight ass.

"YES! I love it when you fuck-carried me! Oh, shit!" Unohana yelled in pleasure.

"Who's cock do you love, Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked, as he slammed her harder.

"I love your delicious fat cock! Fuck me, you sweet mother fucker!" Unohana screamed in pleasure.

He smile and obeyed. Naruto rammed, Unohana even harder and harder. Giving, both of mother and son mind-blowing orgasms, as he contained fucking her ass. Naruto, felt her ass tighten, squeezing around his manhood. Unohana used her tongue into Naruto's mouth, as he slide his hands to squeeze his mother's ass some more. She then wrapped her legs around his waist. After 15 minutes of non-stop hard-core ass fucking, Unohana felt her ass tighten, her pussy was trembling, and her orgasms went wild. She loved it. She loved her new son/lover. Naruto loved his mother and his sisters and maybe this will be another new start in their lives. As Unohana's ass got even tighter and tighter she knew that she was about to cum, as was Naruto.

"Oh, fuck! I'm going to cum! I'm going too fucking cum, Sochi! Make me cum! I'm going to cum from being fuck in my ass! Oh. God, I'm almost there! I'm almost there!" Unohana growled, as she held Naruto tighter.

"I'm cumming too, Kaa-chan!" Naruto said, as he lost control of his speed.

"I'm going to cum, too! That's it, cum inside me! Shot those white ropes and make me fucking cum! Please, Sochi, I need you! Oh, fuck my ass!" Unohana yelled in pleasure.

"I'm cumming! I'm fucking cumming! It's cumming!" Naruto roared, as he and Unohana both reached their climax.

With one hard final thrust, Naruto released the biggest load of her life. Unohana came too. Her pussy over flooded with her juices hit the floor of his room, as her ass tightens around her son's big fat cock. Naruto's white ropes were spraying inside of his mother's anal tube. Her breathing was heavy and hot, as her ass was getting filled up with her son's warm love milk. Unohana's eyes rolled back and her tongue hanged out, feeling her son's white ropes filling her ass. Naruto had cummed for a whole minute. This made Unohana almost faint with pleasure, but somehow she was able to handle it. Naruto then pulled himself out of his mother's ass. Unohana's love-hole was dripping with some of his warm seed hitting the floor.

"That was great, Kaa-chan. Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked, as she saw Unohana fast asleep in his arms.

Naruto smiled and kissed his mother on the forehead, as he lied her down with his sisters. As for Naruto, he cleaned himself up and played his ps3 waiting for round 3 with his mother and sisters.

**XxxxX Dinner-Time XxxxX**

Later on that day, Naruto, Unohana, Isane, and Rangiku enjoyed their dinner.

"You we're right, Kaa-san, Ototo really gave us a good time." Isane stated.

"He sure did." Rangiku replied.

"See, we all had a great time together. Right, Sochi?" Unohana asked.

"Yeah, we did." Naruto replied.

"I have an idea." Unohana told her children.

"What is it, Kaa-san?" Rangiku asked.

"We all sleep together, and tomorrow, we all go to the beach." Unohana stated.

"That sounds awesome!" Naruto said.

"Well, then, we better eat dinner and wash up." Unohana said.

After dinner, Naruto and his mother and sisters took baths together and slept together too.

**XxxxX The next day on the beach XxxxX **

Naruto was wearing his orange swim-trucks, as his mother and sisters wore very sexy bikinis. Most of the men that were at the beach saw Unohana, Rangiku, and Isane in their hot bikinis. But of course they got rejected by these beautiful goddesses, because they had their Naruto with them, making the other men very jealous. As Naruto was relaxing in the shade, Unohana, Isane and Rangiku called him out too come in the water with them. Naruto smiled and did just that, as he went into the water to join his hot mother and sister/lovers for a good swim. Naruto did was he always his done, living life to the fullest.

**END **

**Well that's the end of the second chapter of, Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Doujin Incest edition. I hoped you guys enjoyed it. Oh and I made some changes in 2. The Fox demons among the mountains and 4. My red-headed mother and sister's lust. It will take me awhile to update, keep an eye out in the future, thank you. **

**I needed Yoko from Gurren-Lagann and Kairi from Kingdom-Hearts in 4. My red-headed mother and sister's lust. I thought to myself and how could I be so dumb to forget those two red-headed beauties. And in 2. The Fox demons among the mountains, I added Kushina as a Fox-demon in the story, but when I write it, you'll found out what happens. **

**And as for the first chapter of Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Doujin Incest edition, I will make a squeal, so keep an eye out readers. Once again, thank you for reading Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Doujin Incest edition. So that's it for now. Please review, sorry for any errors, send me a message, or send a message for the ps3 I.D., Fox_king_jm, and have a happy New-Year. Like I always say, I will update as soon as possible. Until next time, see ya. **


End file.
